My Brother's Keeper
by winxluv101
Summary: Cato and his sister, Katlyn were picked for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Katlyn may be 14, but she's smart, observant, cunning, and most of all, she's manipulative. Katniss will soon realize all of these things when she finds out that Katlyn's in it to win it, and she doesn't care who she has to go through to get what she wants.
1. I Volunteer

**I don't remember exactly what happened in the beginning of the reaping, so I'm improvising, sorry! T_T**

* * *

_An hour before reaping..._

Cato and Katlyn Hadley sat in their living room with their parents. Their parents sat there, only hours until the dreadful day.

"Why are you worrying?" Katlyn said, masking her fear, "District 2 has a winning streak that most likely won't break."

Her mother looked at her, "How can you be so confident you won't be picked? _or_ your brother?"

Katlyn's confidence was then shattered. She just turned 14, so it would be her third reaping. She never felt that she would ever be picked.

"You don't know, do you?" her father said just as firmly.

Cato put his arm around his little sister, "Don't worry. We're the best in this town. Even if we _are_ picked, no one would want to mess with us."

Katlyn nodded as she went to go bathe before the reaping; can't be any less impressive than now.

A light pink, flowing dress lay on her bed, waiting for her. She had white ballet flats next to it. When she put them on, her mother dried and pressed her hair, topping it with a laced, white ribbon to put it a ponytail.

"You look beautiful, Kit," she said softly.

"Thanks mom," she hugged her, "and when we come back, we'll have a big feast, celebrating another year." Her mother nodded as the four of them set off for the reaping grounds.

They made it there, put a man in a suit stopped them, "This is as far as you can go," indicating to Mr. and Mrs. Hadley. They nodded as Katlyn hugged onto Cato's arm, and they were both led to the sign-in booth.

"Finger," Cato stuck out his hand and the woman grabbed it, cut it with a little machine, and stamped it on the paper.

_Katlyn's POV_

She held her hand out and I did the same as my brother and the same thing was repeated. We went our separate ways as Effie Trinket came onto her podium.

"Hello District 2! It is now time for the reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" No one clapped as Cato and I smirked at each other. We gave each other our three-fingered sign for good luck.

She showed the video and watched it in awe until it finished, "That's my favorite part. Now, it is time! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

I closed my eyes and breathed, "For the girls!" She reached hand into the bucket of names and delicately picked a card.

The suspense killed me as she opened it and smiled, proudly saying, "Katlyn Hadley!"

I heard my mother shriek and my dad had to hold her as she cried. My eyes went dark as I looked at Cato and he looked at me sympathetically.

Everyone watched as the guards pulled me from the crowd and I was forced to walk to the front with _her_. Markus, my boyfriend, was shaking his head and mouthing that he loved me. Effie smiled at me, but I didn't return it.

"Now for the boys!" She reached into the boys' name bin and picked out a card. She was about to announce the name, but Cato looked as if he was going to burst.

"I volunteer!"

Every guy looked at him as he pushed his way through the boys crowd, "I volunteer." He stated it and Effie laughed with glee; that sick woman.

"Well, it appears we have a volunteer! Come on up, come on," she coaxed him like a dog and he came up smirking at me.

"What's your name, young man?" she put the microphone in his face.

"Cato Hadley."

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think that this is your sister." Cato nodded, "Well, may the odds be ever in your favor. Go ahead, shake hands."

We turned to each other and smirked as we shook each others hands roughly as we turned back to our parents and nodded.

"Can I have the mic?" she nodded as she handed me the big microphone and I spoke into it clearly.

"District 2! We are happy to be the tributes of this Hunger Game and we will win! One way or another and we will not let any other tribute from _any_ district get in our way of victory!"

The entire district that attended cheered except for my friends, Cato's friends, Markus, or his sister, Clove.

* * *

They led us to the edge of the district to a building of some sort, "You've got 5 minutes," we heard someone say.

We looked up to see our parents come in and they hugged us both, "You have to win," my mother said sadly, "you both have to return."

I nodded, "I'll come back, Cato will come back, and we'll both be victors. I promise." My mother nodded as my father gave me and Cato a dagger with a sheath.

Cato nodded, "Thanks dad. We'll win this for you two." The guard came back in and took our parents away as two other figures showed up.

"Markus," I said sadly as he held me in his arms and Clove did the same with Cato. They were good friends and so were Clove and I.

"Stay alive," she whispered to him.

"I will; promise."

Markus kissed me briefly yet lovingly, "Promise you won't die."

"I promise you I'll win."

He nodded as he and Cato did some type of hand-shake and Clove came over to me. Over the years, she taught me how to handle knives and daggers to defend myself. I owe everything to her.

"Hey Kat," she hugged me, "just take everything I taught you and turn it around, all right?"

I nodded as she slid her arm over mine and I felt something press against me, "Time's up." Clove and Markus nodded as Clove put a finger to her lips.

When they all left, we were led to a hover train. When we were situated, I looked down and saw a _very_ sharp dagger and a paper attached to it.

_Only use it for emergencies._

_Stay alive and trust no one._

_Come back a victor._

_I'll be rooting for you._

_~ Clove_

I smiled as I let a tear escape and Cato wiped it away as he tucked me under his arm, as if to be protecting me, "We'll come back. Both of us."

"It's impossible though, Cato. Only one person can win."

Cato kissed my forehead and whispered, "When it's just us two left, we'll fake kill ourselves and they'll have no choice but to let us both win."

I furrowed my brows, "How would 'killing' ourselves solve this problem?"

"They only want a show and a winner. If there isn't one victor, the whole thing would have been for nothing. Get it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I get it. We won't let anyone stand in our way." He smirked as I drifted off to sleep as we headed of to Capitol. I never wanted this day to come, but it was inevitable I guess. But one thing's for sure-

Nobody will stand in my way of coming home. And I _mean_...

_Nobody_


	2. Alliances & Scores

_During training..._

_Katlyn's POV_

I watched as Cato took a machete and lunged it into the center of a mannequin.

"We're not gonna win with you watching me practice you know?" Cato's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm just observing-"

"Observing what?"

I whispered in his ear as the District 12 girl looked at me, "Who'll die in the blood bath and who might survive a day or more."

"Who do you want dead first?"

I pointed my dagger's tip, "District 4."

He nodded as he placed his machete down on a bench and I saw the District 11 girl look at it. I shook my head, swinging my ponytail, and aimed my dagger at a target.

Just as I was about to throw it, "BOO!" I gasped and the dagger went flying into the wall.

I turned and narrowed my eyes, "What the heck, Cato!"

"You only get one shot at the real thing and you can't let anything distract you."

I sighed and breathed evenly as Cato started yelling random things at me, catching the attention of the two Tributes from District 1.

Then, when I could only see the target in my view, I zoned Cato out, and threw it with all my force.

Cato smirked and nodded, "Good." I looked and saw that it hit the dummy right in the heart's center. The District 12 boy looked at me and I looked back for a brief moment.

Cato pointed to a line for the target practice, "Show 'em what you're made of." I nodded as I got in line a they gave me a set of daggers.

One by one, the targets would light up, and I would send a sharp dagger in the center, my brother grinning every time.

He took another machete and started to slice off mannequin parts again as I went to the spear throw. I saw another guy there and he smirked when I weighed one in my hand.

"You don't need to do that," he said to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Just think of it as a dagger; a very long dagger."

I thought about that and looked at the spear before I threw it, perfectly landing a bulls-eye, "Thanks uh..."

"Marvel; District 1."

I nodded, "Katlyn; District 2."

"If you just compare all of the weapons to daggers, I think you would do a perfect job."

I smiled, "Thanks. I'll tell Cato not to kill you when it's time."

"You mean like an alliance? I like your thinking, Katlyn."

"Just call me Kat." I threw another spear and it hit the target once again. "See ya later?" He nodded as I headed towards Cato who was talking to some other girl from District 1 who was doing bow and arrow practice.

I looked around and saw that the girl from District 12 was...building a fire? Doesn't she know the smoke will signal people where you are?

I walked over to her, "You know you shouldn't do that, right?"

"What?"

"Fire makes smoke, signaling _everyone_ where you are. I doubt you want that."

She immediately stopped, "Thanks."

"Katlyn, just call me Kat."

"Kat_niss_."

"Cool. See you later."

I headed back over to Cato to see that Marvel and the other girl from his district was there too.

"Kat, I know you're smart, but helping her was just dumb," Cato said once I got there. The girl behind him smirked as I growled at her.

"Realize this though," I got closer, making sure only us four heard, "If she trusts me, she won't see it coming when I _stab_ her in the back," I waved around a dagger for emphasis.

"Alright. I was beginnin' to doubt you for a moment, sis."

"Don't doubt me, and girly," I turned to the girl next to Marvel, "let's just say you're not really on my good side."

"Glimmer," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sure."

Thud!

We turned to see the District 12 boy fall of the net ladder. Cato, Marvel, and I smirked as he and Katniss looked at us.

Katniss was talking to him and he looked back and forth between the weights and us until he finally started moving towards the weights. He picked one of them up and started inching towards us and he took a deep breath. He used both of his hands and he threw it, scaring both me _and Glimmer _that he actually did some affect to his target.

"Just pretend you didn't see it," Cato whispered in my ear. He knew it hurt my confidence a little when I remembered what I was here for.

I nodded, "I'm going back to the knives."

"Knives?" he whispered to himself as he looked over to where his knife used, "Where's my knife!"

He walked over to where it was and saw the District 6 boy, "You took my knife!"

"I didn't touch your knife!"

"You better watch your back in the arena!" Security came over to pull Cato off of him and I shook my head in disappointment as I noticed something moving at the ceiling. I looked up and saw the District 11 girl again...with Cato's knife.

I climbed to the top with her and her partner saw me, "Mind if I have that back?" she looked at me surprised and in fear, "Don't worry, I won't Cato."

She nodded in gratitude as she handed me the knife and I climbed down, "Make sure you watch this more closely," I said as I shoved it at Cato.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask questions." He shut up as I went back to throwing my knives; no one's stopping me from going back home.

* * *

"Katlyn Hadley from District 2." I announced myself to the Game makers and, I think his name was Seneca, nodded as I got my knives and breathed.

All noise and voices were immediately blocked out as I thought about everything I hate, mostly Glimmer. I launched my first one with speed, my other three not long behind.

Seneca's eyebrows raised, "How old are you?"

"14." He nodded and I left the room to await the scores.

* * *

"As you know, the tributes are rated on a scale from 1 to 12. These are the scores for the tributes," Caesar Flickerman was going to announce them.

"From District 1, Marvel, with a score of 9," I smirked to myself as Cato waited for his name, "From District 1, Glimmer, with a score of 9."

"From District 2, Cato, with a score of 10," I nodded to my brother and he nodded back, "From District 2, Katlyn, with a score of 10."

Cato and I smirked at each other as our mentors and stylists cheered with drinks in their hands.

"This is gonna be a piece of ca-"

"And finally from District 12, Katniss Everdeen, with a score of..." he made a weird face, "11."

My mentor quickly turned off the TV, "No need to be upset, I'm sure everything will flow it's course." I felt my twitch a couple times and Cato sat there with a glare on his face.

Katniss Everdeen is going _down_.


	3. Interviews

**Katlyn's dress (take out the spaces): www. dresses. com product/Evening-Dress-Night-Nicole/evening-dresses**

* * *

_During interviews..._

_Katlyn's POV_

I was wearing a black dress with a matching drapes that had three thick straps. My hair was in sleek ringlets. I was pretty ready for the interview.

I watched as Marvel went up for his interview, and it would only be a matter of seconds before it was my turn. Cato was right behind me, as well as the other 20 tributes. I saw her and the boy from her district slightly fidgeting, so I snuck out to them for a quick moment.

"Nervous?" I asked to Katniss.

She looked at me and did a half-smile, "That obvious?"

I nodded, "Just pretend it's school. The host is the teacher asking you simple 1st grade questions that you already know the answer to; you just don't know you do."

Her eyes widened, "Thanks, Kat. For everything."

I nodded as I went back in front of Cato, "Everything going well?"

"Purrfect," I purred as I smirked.

_"And now, from District 2, we have KATLYN!"_

"My turn," I mumbled and Cato nodded and smirked as I walked on stage with a smile on my face with the crowd cheering for me.

* * *

"Welcome Katlyn," Caesar said softly as he shook my hand and we both sat down. I know from the that everyone could see my interview.

"Now Katlyn, I hear that your partner is your brother, is that true?"

I did my best smile as I answered, "Yes, Cato is my older brother." The crowd had many people smiling up at me.

"Well, that's sweet. Now is it a coincidence?"

"No. Like Katniss, from District 12, he volunteered to be here with me. He knew that there was no one else tha could protect me as well as he could."

The crowd awed, "Well it seems like he does care about you. Now, speaking of protecting yourself, I hear you got a score to _match_ your brother's with a solid 10."

I nodded enthusiastically, "That is correct."

"Well, excuse me if I insult you, but you look rather small. How will you defend yourself?"

"Well, I was trained to defend myself from a friend in District 2, her name's Clove. She taught me how to throw daggers. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm not dangerous."

"Daggers? Well, I'll hold my tongue about your size, but I must ask. Is there a special someone that you have expecting you back home?"

I blushed, "I'll take that as a yes, folks!" The crowd cheered. I knew that all of the district were watching the interviews; can't disappoint.

"Actually yes. Clove's brother; he's my boyfriend," the crowd ooh-ed, "I promised him, as well as Clove, my parents, and my district that Cato and I would come home, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Well," he stood up and I followed suit, "I wish you the best of luck."

He took my hand, shook it and raised it in the air as we turned to the crowd, "Katlyn!" The crowd cheered very _very _loudly as I walked out the the other way.

"Let's give it up for big brother Cato!"

* * *

_Cato's POV_

Good job sis, now it's my turn.

"Welcome Cato!" We both sat down, "Now Cato, we just had a talk with your sister, but it is true, did you really volunteer?"

"Yes, Caesar, I did," the crowd awed, "and I don't, won't, and will not regret that decision."

"Well that's beautiful." That's kinda what I was going for, "Now, is there a special person waiting for _you_, I mean look at 'im!" The crowd cheered.

"No, I don't, but I do have a close friend," Caesar looked at me expectantly, "She's my best friend, and I wanna make it back and stop her from worrying."

"Wonderful. Now with your sister here, do you think it'll hold you back?"

"Not at all. Katlyn's smart, she can defend herself most times, but I didn't want to sit back and watch as she fought for her life in an arena."

The crowd awed again, "That's sweet. You and Katlyn seem to really care about each other and your district."

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well, is there anything you want to say to anyone back home?"

"Actually, yes," I turned my head towards the crowd, "We're coming home soon!" The crowd stood up and cheered.

"That's the confidence I'm looking for!" Caesar yelled as he stood, "Cato, everybody!"

Arena, here I come.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying My Brother's Keeper, but I need more motivation to continue the story, so can you plz review? Thnx!**


End file.
